Drek
Drek (alternatively spelled as "Dreck") is one of the main antagonists of the Big Four and in particular, an antagonist to Shrek. He looks exactly like Shrek with the exception of being blue instead of the usual green color that ogres are, and he grows a mustache later in the series. Drek claims to be the archenemy of Shrek and all things that Shrek represents, such as love and life. Although Drek has attacked the other members of the current Big Four on numerous occasions, it is clear that his real target is Shrek and that he only goes after the other members so that Shrek will suffer, such as when he tried to kill Cory by choking him with a kiwi. Just as Shrek is love and life, Drek is hate and death. Unlike shrek he has no layers. History Drek was born into a swamp near Shrek's own before Shrek had moved into the House. Drek's mother could not stand the sight of her hideous newborn ogre son because he was blue instead of green (giving birth to a blue ogre was considered an ill omen among the ogre race), so she threw him out the window of their swamp house. The baby Drek landed in the muddy waters of Shrek's swamp. Instead of most ogres, who have the innate ability to breath in swamp water, Drek began to drown. However, he was saved by Shrek before he could die and was taken in by him. Despite having no layers after being examined by Shrek and Fiona, the latter urged Shrek to abandon him. Shrek however insisted that they give Drek a chance, believing there was good in him. He was raised after that in the swamp and got bullied by the other ogres. He learned about the glory of Shrek in school, but he found himself to be more favorable of Farquaad's side and cheered when he heard that Gingy got his legs cut off, as well as getting pissed off when he found out that Shrek beat up Farquaad's knights. The teacher tried to force feed him an onion then, but he violently killed her with a kiwi. Shrek was called to pick him up and discovered that Drek hated onions and preferred kiwis. Knowing that all was lost after that, Shrek was forced to exile Drek from the swamp. Filled with hate and the desire for revenge on Shrek, Drek began to develop negative layers and turn an even darker blue. He later went on a journey to Duloc to find Farquaad so he could join him. Farquaad accepted Drek into his army and soon Drek rose in the ranks. He then met the other villains who wanted Shrek and the Big Four dead and became tight with them. It is said that Drek and Will Smith Fish were in a relationship at one point in the series, but then Drek became too busy trying to start a cooking show revolving around kiwis and they broke up. He has never experienced a Toast Job. Personality As previously mentioned, Drek represents hate and death. His favorite food is kiwis, but he is known to also eat oatmeal and turnips. He loathes Shrek and the gang with all of his unlayered heart and has vowed to take vengeance against Shrek and his brethren. Category:Characters Category:Ogres Category:Villains Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Cory In the House Universe Category:Chaos Brotherhood Members